Communication systems and architecture have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of communications relates to maximizing bandwidth and minimizing delays associated with data and information exchanges. Some radio access network (RAN) products may focus on the transport of traffic from the cell site, where the base transceiver station is located, to the central office (CO) site, where the base station controller is located. These RAN products may implement inadequate compression techniques, as significant delays are generally incurred and optimal bandwidth allocations may not be realized. Such products may also be inflexible in targeting (or operating effectively with) certain types of data propagating along particular communication links. Other types of data are simply not accounted for or discarded, whereby network components are unable to process the communication flows.
Additionally, most proposed solutions for effectuating proper data and information exchanges add significant overhead and cost in order to achieve efficiency. For example, T1/E1 lines are generally expensive and, thus, should be maximized in order to achieve favorable system performance. Accordingly, the ability to provide a communication system that consumes few resources, accommodates diverse communication flows, and achieves minimal delay presents a significant challenge for network designers and system administrators.